Maneater
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: Sesshoumaru's father insisted that he settled down with someone. Sesshoumaru agreed to these terms not knowing what he would get himself into.. SK


Maneater

Chapter One: Most Wanted Girl

Sesshoumaru sighed walking through his office building. It was time for his daily walk around the building. Boring… Today, his affianced would come to the office.

After several hours of his pitiful father trying to convince him to marry someone he opted to let his father choose.

Although knowing it would soon come to haunt him. His father had a habit of picking any cute looking girl with a _gifted_ body no matter their past. Even if they were a prostitute he wouldn't even think twice of choosing said person.

Not like he had anything against prostitutes though…his cousin was one… 'I think' He mused to himself.

He decided he would start at the first floor. It would take him two minutes if he took his time since of course he was on the 78th floor. Yeah…he'd take the stairs. And in two minutes the woman would come. Why not observe her from the shadows?

-------------

"No, I said I want it in my mailbox by Friday, I don't care if his mother was dying and already on the deathbed in God knows where!" An ebony haired girl stated while pushing the glass doors of the tall building. 'What is the Japan's empire state building or something?' she thought inwardly.

Her blue eyes sparkled in excitement even though that was hardly visible. Everyone on the floor stopped to look at the girl. She wore a black knee length skirt with a pink trim around it and a black business jacket with a black camisole under it.

The males stared at her in wonder and amazement. The woman had a body. Sesshoumaru watched from the stairs what she did between shock and amusement.

"I don't care, he can go screw himself for all I care I said Friday and I mean FRIDAY!" She bellowed before hanging up. The girl than turned her attention to those on the floor.

"What the hell are you people staring at? Taking a voluntary break to eye me like I'm some whore? Get back to work!" She started on them. Her mood was damped by a business transaction with an old friend. Friends were friends and business was business.

The people quickly scurried to do what they were doing. "You! Boy with the brown hair!" the girl stated glaring coldly at the male who snapped his head up from talking with the secretary.

He had short brown hair and purple eyes which roamed up and down her body. Noticing this the girl was once more enraged.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Do you have some optical problem? Advice: Go to a doctor! Wait! Before you do that tell me what floor is Taisho Sesshoumaru on?" She ordered.

"Ah- Um…you must be Higurashi Kagome…" The boy said slowly receiving a nod in reply. "I'm Hojo…" he introduced.

"That's nice…listen to me, all I want to do is go meet this Taisho guy and then go home sit down and _relax_ and you know what'll happen if that doesn't happen? I'll make sure your life is so screwed you couldn't even be considered homeless…" Kagome threatened cracking her knuckles while glaring at the boy.

The girls looked on in admiration and a few in determination at the girl. Never had they seen a woman come and barge in demanding the utmost respect.

'She has authority…' Sesshoumaru mused, the tip of his lips starting to curve upward.

_Everybody look at me, me_

_I walk in the door you start screaming_

_Come on everybody what chu here for?_

_Move your body around like a nympho _

_Everybody get your necks to crack around_

_All you crazy people come on, jump around_

_I want to see you all on your knees, knees_

_You either want to be with, or be me!_

"I'll escort you…if you'd like…" Hojo offered watching her glare towards him harden. "Er… on the other hand I could tell you where it is…or Sango here could take you?" the boy continued.

Kagome looked at the woman who stood up smiling at her. She had waist length black hair and a off white and black business suit. "That would be me!" Sango said in an upbeat tone.

"I'd like her to take me…" Kagome informed Hojo watching him nod and his eyes lower in depression. Sango walked from the secretarial desk signaling for Kagome to follow her.

The two walked on towards the opposite stairs, to Sesshoumaru's mirth and dislike.

---------

Kagome's phone started to vibrate once they started on the third floor. "Wow, you must be a busy woman…" Sango stated watching Kagome nod and giving her an 'I wish I wasn't' look.

"Higurashi- Ginta! Long time no talk what's up? Oh me? I'm going to see a fiancé that Inu's father set me up with…No his father said he wasn't a half-breed…aha yes, I know…hey I was wondering…could you buy me a new Yatch? It got 'borrowed' by Kikyo…yeah, I know…Aww that's so sweet…oh hold on…" Kagome said glaring while everyone on the floor stared at her.

"I'M NOT EYE-CANDY!" She screamed and they all got back to work. "You are something else!" Sango commented while Kagome smiled at her. "Oh, Kaede? Alright…tell her I said hi!" Kagome hung up and realized they were on the fifth floor.

"We could take the elevator?" Sango offered. Kagome nodded and the two walked over to said object. The males in the area glanced over at her making sure not to get caught. A few wanted to ask her out already.

"WILL YOU ALL STOP LOOKING AT ME?!" Kagome finally bellowed seeing another male glance her way. The angered girl quickly stomped into the elevator with Sango hot on her trail.

_Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a Maneater_

_Make you buy cars _

_Make you cut cords_

_Make you fall, real hard in love_

"You don't seem to like attention…" Sango stated watching Kagome sigh and lean on the glass wall of the elevator.

"Its not that I don't like attention…It's that I just don't want it from certain people…especially people that I don't plan to meet or make acquaintance with…" the girl replied.

"I know how you feel, my boyfriend used to eye me and I hated it…until he asked me out…" Sango said happily starting a conversation.

The two talked on, becoming quick friends.

------

Sesshoumaru looked up from his mountains of paperwork hearing elevator doors slide open. He looked over to the security screen after seeing the two go on the elevator. Now they were in his territory where he could keep a better watch over her.

He saw the girl strut in a high aristocratic matter through the floor blowing off all the stares and questions directed at her. The woman was on the phone yet again.

"Hell yeah, tell him I'll take it…just send the loan to Hiten, he'll look it over for me, if he's not busy slacking off again…" Kagome said while laughing.

"Oh, excuse me, could you get me a latte and a Croissanwich?" Kagome questioned towards a girl who just deposited a load of paper work on someone's desk. "A…cross-what?" The woman questioned glaring at Kagome.

Kagome glared back at her with a glare colder than hers. "I won't repeat myself, and you better get to it or I'll make sure you'll never work anywhere in Europe, Asia, or even the States got it?" she threatened. The girl nodded quickly scurrying off and Kagome smiled in triumph.

"What's with the job threats?" Sango questioned. "Oh, nothing that I can explain here…oh not you Kou-kun…oh yeah speaking of which…you **are **going to take Shippo to the movies tonight right? He keeps talking about it…oh yeah…haha…of course I'll go with you…but not tonight, the next time you take him okay? Year babes, I've loved you for how long…" Kagome continued on the phone laughing.

Sesshoumaru could smell the alter in her scent from the deceit she spoke of to whoever was on the phone. A visible smirk crept upon his face.

_And when she walks she walks with passion_

_When she talks, she talks like she can handle it_

_When she asks for something boy she means it_

_Even if you never ever seen it_

_Everybody get you necks to crack around_

_All you crazy people come on jump around_

_You doing anything to keep her by your side_

_Because, she said she love you, love you long time!_

"Oh Kou-kun…could you um…buy me a car? My Ashton Martin broke down again…I know…pwease, I won't- Yay! Alright buy be a Bentley, no- go all out and get me a Rolls Royce! I've always thought they were cute- oh I mean if its not too much…really? Thanks, you're the best…oh and make sure to fire her for me? I don't need my relationship with her scarred…Arigato, Ashiteru, Ja!" Kagome said finally hanging up.

"Alright, here's Sesshoumaru's office…g'luck!" Sango stated watching Kagome nod and open the door.

"Can I come in?" Kagome asked looking curiously at the silver haired man.

At first he wondered why his father would send him a human- a miko nonetheless and now he understood why. But the problem still remained that he would prefer one of those earlier mentioned prostitutes…at least with them you wouldn't get purified if you ended a serious relationship…

Sesshoumaru nodded drinking in the girl's appearance. This girl seemed to be the serious type who didn't take a no for an answer. The girl seemed to want control and dominance over any situation. He would have fun with this one. Maybe it would even last more than two days. He said her name was Higurashi Kagome…this Kagome was definitely…a maneater…

_Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a Maneater_

_Make you buy cars_

_Make you cut cords_

_Make you fall, real hard in love_

Kagome took the liberty of closing the door and sitting in front of the male. He was gorgeous. Maybe it did run in the family or something but he seemed different from Inuyasha. For a fact, he seemed to take things more literal and he wouldn't go and trade you for your elder, uglier, family member.

"So, I'm Kagome Higurashi!" She introduced holding out her hand which he took, standing up and placing a kiss on it.

He didn't miss the small blush that appeared on her cheeks and he noted this for future references. The girl seemed rather shy.

"Taisho Sesshoumaru…" He replied letting go of her hand and sitting back down.

"So…it seems you have a wonderful company, bustling with work, business…_perverts_…" Kagome started watching Sesshoumaru raise his eyebrow at the last comment.

"What, they are!" She replied to the gesture.

He didn't raise his eyebrow in questioning of _what_ his employees did. He raised it in questioning of what sane man _wouldn't_ take a glance at _that. _

The girl had large tenacious breasts, shimmering plush lips, beautacious eyes that went with her face, long ebony hair, a slender waist and her legs… He wasn't usually the one to look on a woman so much on her features but this one, he couldn't help. Neither was he the type who fell in love with just any and anyone. Actually…there hasn't been one person who he fell in love with.

She was talking about her business, life, and so he decided to add to it, his respect growing for her more or less. More being the dominant.

"What are you doing tonight?" Sesshoumaru asked politely. Since she was to be his fiance he might as well take her on a date.

"Nothing…I planned to relax-"

"You're going with me to Gekkeikan…I am to meet with my mother and father there…and you have decided to go with me seeing that you _are_ a caring woman and my fiance…" he interrupted.

The girl smirked giving him a challenging look.

"And tomorrow you have decided to help me all day, doing whatever I need and helping me around seeing that you _are_ a gentleman and my fiance…" Kagome retorted.

"Touché…" he replied nodding his head.

_Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_Make you buy cars_

_Make you cut cords_

_Make you fall real heard in love_

"So it's settled…I will pick you up in Sagano…6 o'clock sharp, don't be late…" He instructed getting up and walking around his desk to open the door for the woman.

Kagome smirked nodding and also getting up, walking towards the door. Before leaving she gave him a kiss, fully on his lips. "And you don't be late…" The girl said before leaving the room.

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman before closing his door. This was bad. She was actually gaining his attention…how she conducted herself, her looks, everything…he could…actually be falling in…dare he say it? Love…he wish he never met her…

_Never ever met her at all! _

_You wish you never ever met her at all! _

_You wish you never ever met her at all! _

_You wish you never ever met her at all! _

_You wish you never ever met her at all!_


End file.
